victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Stefanie Park
'Appearance' Hair Color: Dirty Blonde/Brown/Red Eye Color: Brown. Trademark: Hair or clothes xD I dunno. As you can see up there ^^ I have many hair colors stated, that's because I dye my hair most often. I think its become a monthly habit or something xD But I love seeing my hair in different colors, it makes me happy. Unlike most girls, I have my own style, which people think of as weird, okay I do admit it is a little weird, yes but at least I'm original. 'Family' 'Su-dae Park' This is my mother, I don't know anything about her because she died when I was a baby. 'Min ho Park' Daddy dearest, I don't remember much about him, but Aunt Tess told me he was awesome. 'Tess Park' Auntie <3 She's like a mom to me, she's awesome and an excellent cook :3 'Syung-soon Park' Gwandma. I love her to pieces, she's really awesome, but can be annoying sometimes. She's still really cool ^u^ 'History' I was born to Su-dae and Min ho Park, who both died because of a fire accident where they both worked. I was only 3 months old when they died, my aunt and grandmother took care of me since finding out about my parent's deaths. I've been singing/dancing since I was 5, but I never really shown it to anyone but my aunt and grandmother. I lived in Korea since I was 7, but moved to America, when I was 8, that was where I met a few friends and they told me about this place. So I auditioned. 'Personality' My personality? Hmm, I'm nice xD but I can be weird sometimes. But I'm mostly really nice, if you annoy me or anything mean, I shall do the same to you. 'Relationships With Other Students' 'Tori Vega' Um, she seems nice, but I get this feeling people don't like her. 'Andre Harris' Andre is really talented, but I don't know him. 'Jade West' She's a little scary, with her black outfits and her personality. Thank God, I didn't bump into her when I was lost -_- 'Robbie Shapiro' He seems weird. 'Cat Valentine' She's adorable, and she's an amazayn singer :) 'Beck Oliver' I'm sorry, who? 'Trina Vega' Ugh, just ugh. 'Trivia' *My idol is Bommie from 2NE1, they even say I look like her. *I love food! *Dark red and Midnight blue are my ultimate power colors for life. *If it isn't obvious yet, I'm Korean. Proud of it, babe. *I like nerdy glasses ^u^ *I love Pandas <3 Their just adorable :3 *I also love Manga, but I don't read some anymore, I read novels now :3 I still love/miss them though. *Um, I sort of have this habit of adding z at the end of words xD *I'm going to marry food someday x] *I love Girls Generation, Super Junior and 2NE1 :3 Although I like a few American artists too. Category:Females Category:Content Category:Characters Category:1997 Births Category:Stefanie Park